pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Partisan Review
Partisan Review (PR) was an American political and literary quarterly. History The journal was founded by William Phillips, Philip Rahv, and Sender Garlin. It published from 1934 to 2003, though it suspended publication between October 1936 and December 1937. It grew out of the John Reed Club as an alternative to New Masses, the publication of the American Communist Party, but became staunchly anti-Communist after Joseph Stalin secured his place at the head of the Soviet Union. Many of its early authors were the children of Jewish immigrants from Europe. Rarely having more than ten thousand subscribers, the journal reached its peak influence from the late 1930s to the early 1960s, after which it gradually lost its relevance. Phillips died in September 2002 at age 94. The journal continued under his wife Edith Kurzweil, through an agreement with Boston University, until ceasing publication in April 2003.Final issue of Partisan Review "A Tribute to William Phillips," by Edith Kurzweil (PR 2/ 2003 VOLUME LXX NUMBER 2) Contributors included W.S. Merwin, Conor Cruise O'Brien, Saul Bellow, Doris Lessing, Philip Roth, Lionel Trilling, Irving Howe, Dwight Macdonald, Hannah Arendt, Mary McCarthy, Clement Greenberg, and Susan Sontag. George Orwell, in reply to a letter from Philip Rahv requesting names of possible contributors for PR, offered the following: Alex Comfort, Henry Treece, Alun Lewis, William Rogers, G. S. Fraser, Roy Fuller, Kathleen Raine, who all contributed to Poetry London. Older people he proposed included Herbert Read, T. S. Eliot, Stephen Spender, Louis MacNeice, and "their lot," E. M. Forster ("who has seen and likes PR"), William Empson, Jack Common, Hugh Slater, Ahmed Ali, and Roy Campbell.Orwell, Sonia and Angus, Ian (eds.) The Collected Essays, Journalism and Letters of George Orwell Volume 2: My Country Right or Left, p. 16 (London, Penguin) Between 1941 and 1946 Orwell wrote fifteen "London Letters" for the Review, the first of which appeared in the March-April 1941 issue. In 1949, the journal awarded Orwell £357 for the year's most significant contribution to literature, Nineteen Eighty-Four. A controversy The September-October 1942 issue of PR carried Orwell's reply to letters sent in by D. S. Savage, George Woodcock, and Alex Comfort in response to his "London Letter" of the March-April issue, in which he criticized "left-wing defeatism" and "turn-the-other-cheek" pacifists, stating that they were "objectively pro-Fascist". In his article he had mentioned several people by name, including Comfort, and accused the review Now, of which Woodcock was editor, of having a Fascist tendency. In his reply, Orwell reiterated that "Pacifism is objectively pro-Fascist"; defended his work for the BBC's Indian broadcasts and refuted the accusation that he "is intellectual-hunting again." Classic contributions * Saul Bellow's "Two Morning Monologues" * Two of T. S. Eliot's "Four Quartets" * Leslie Fiedler's "Come Back to the Raft Ag’in, Huck Honey" * Clement Greenberg's "Avant-Garde and Kitsch" * George Orwell's "Such, Such Were the Joys" * Delmore Schwartz's "In Dreams Begin Responsibilities" * Isaac Bashevis Singer's "Gimpel the Fool" (translated by Saul Bellow) * Susan Sontag's "Notes on "Camp"" See also *Bibliography of George Orwell References *Bloom, Alexander, Prodigal Sons: The New York Intellectuals & Their World, Oxford University Press, 1986. ISBN 978-0-19-505177-3 Notes External links * http://slate.msn.com/id/2081610 * http://chronicle.com/free/2003/04/2003041603n.htm * [http://www.bu.edu/partisanreview/archive/index.html Partisan Review online Archive 1996–2003] de:Partisan Review fr:Partisan Review ru:Partisan Review simple:Partisan Review sv:Partisan Review Category:American political magazines Category:Defunct political magazines Category:Defunct American literary magazines Category:Publications established in 1934